New Changes
by TheCrimsonCherryBlossomX
Summary: Three students from Gakuen Alice are moving to a new school and discover that someone is not who they seem to be. Will danger be heading their way? will they have the happy school year they expected? sorry i kinda suck at summaries but please still read and tell me what you think :3 xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry for those who read my other fanfic and I removed it I guess I was starting it at the wrong time and got major writers block but now all my GCSE's are over so I can not concentrate on this fanfic.

I am very depressed at the moment to as I found out that on the 20th of June the last Gakuen Alice chapter is coming out so I thought now would be a good time to do it as I have been thinking of this plot line for ages now hehehe ;)

I hope you enjoy :3 xx

Oh and I just want to make It clear that they are now all 16 years old

* * *

Chapter one: The news

* * *

It started off as just another day everything was the same but little did they know that what was about to happen would have a great impact on everyone!

" Morning my petite munchkins!" Narumi sung as he spun into the room prancing like a ballerina, earning many groans of annoyance from the student.

"well I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear those groans from you because I know your just tired and I know you all love me really!" he said twirling around again with his had on his heart, earing even more groans from the class however this time Narumi didn't hear this.

" Anyway my cuties, I have some very exciting news for three of our students… however it could be seen as bad news for everyone else." then he paused to think to himself about whether he should say it just yet as it is still the morning and that would mean having to deal with depressed students for the rest of today.

After a few moments of silent a student finally spoke up. " well what's the news then !"

Narumi just huffed realising that he shouldn't have said anything but there's no turning back now.

" Well I guess I have to tell you now. However I want you all to promise that you will not over react…"

"we promise!" the whole class said instantly.

"ok then… well I guess I can only see two you of you in here at the moment so could Natsume and Ruka come to the front please."

They both had a very confused look on their faces as they walked to the front (although Ruka's confusion was more obvious then Natsume's) because they haven't been told anything.

"I must let you all know that this is the first time the three of them know about this too."

"Well that is it then?" Natsume growled

"oh yes anyway, the news is that the three of you will be stripped of your Alices and will be transferring schools." he said with a smile.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY THE TO MOST HANSOME BOYS IN THE SCHOOL FROM US! AS THE PRESIDENT OF THEIR FAN CLUB I WILL NOT ALOW IT!" screamed a girl with short hair, that was only curly at the tips, who's name was Sumire.

" please calm down Sumire this is not my doing, and we are actually doing this for a reason but sadly I am not allowed to tell anyone the reason. Sorry." Narumi said gently

"WELL SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH! I AM SOOO MAD RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO-" her shouting was politely interrupted by Ruka.

"umm excuse me but who is the third person?" Ruka said in is normal gentle voice.

" oh yes. Well the person who will be joining you will be Mikan."

silence…

"who's Mikan?" the class questioned (except Hotaru, who is Mikan's only friend.)

"well I am very disappointed in you all. Mikan has been a member of this class for nearly 2 years now! How could you not remember her." The whole class was taken back by this as it was he first time the class has seen Narumi look so angry and shout.

"sorry." the class said with their heads down in shame.

Just then the door slid open. "sorry I'm late." said a brunette, who was mikan and as she walked in she was greeted with a shouting Sumire.

"NO WONDER EVERYONE DOESN'T REMEMBER HER! WHO WOULD WANT TO I MEEN LOOK AT HER! SHE IS BUTT UGLY! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO TRANSFER WITH THE PRINCES " Sumire shouted pointing at her.

It was true that mikan was pretty ugly with her tangled up hair, massive chunky glassed, dry pealing skin and for some reason her uniform seemed much more thick and unflattering then the others.

However Mikan looked shocked and confused by her comment that was when her eyes started tearing up. Hotaru noticed this and with in seconds she shot Sumire 10 timed in the head with her baka gun knocking her unconscious.

"ummm…. Well Mikan I'm glad you're here as I have some very good news for you." Narumi said giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder.

"o-ok. W-w-what I-is I-it," she stuttered trying to hold back her tears from Sumire's last comment.

" well you will be stripped of your Alice transfer schools with Natsume and Ruka."

"oh. Ok…WAIT NO I CANT MOVE SCHOOLS WITHOUT HOTARU! SHES MY ONLY TRUE FRIEND!" Mikan cried

"oh shut up baka its not like I'm not going to see you anymore I will come and see you once you have settled in. Just remember to BE YOURSELF and you will be fine." Hotaru said with a smirk

" You know I cant do that" Mikan mumbled so quietly that only Ruka heard, because she was standing next to him, and all he did was give her a questionable look which no one seemed to notice except Mikan who just gave him a sweet smile and looked away.

"well why don't you three go to the principle's office to get your Alice erased and then go and pack as you will be leaving tonight." and with that they just nodded and walked out the room.

As they were walking down the hall Ruka noticed that mikan was keeping her distance and plodding shyly behind them with her head down looking at the floor. After seeing this Ruka stopped and reversed next to Mikan, which made Natsume stop to.

"Hi " Ruka said politely with his had on her shoulder and with this her head shot straight up in surprise.

"H-h-hello" she stuttered as she has never spoken to any student apart from Hotaru before.

" Since we are moving schools together I hope we can be friend. Isn't that right Natsume?" To which Natsume replayed with his normal " hn"

"R-really?!" she said with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes

"yup" Ruka said with a grin and chuckled. Mikan nodded, as if to say ok, and looked at them both with a smile and giggled as she skipped forward towards the office.

And the boys both looked at each other and thought the same thing 'she almost looked really cute… if she didn't have messy hair, huge chunky glasses, dry peeling skin and also didn't have the most uncurvy and unflattering body figure!'

* * *

Yay fin first chapter hope you enjoyed.. Sorry it was quite short the next one will be longer :3 xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and however I promise it will get better.

Enjoy and please review and I will take all your opinions into account :3

* * *

Last chapter: As they were walking down the hall Ruka noticed that mikan was keeping her distance and plodding shyly behind them with her head down looking at the floor. After seeing this Ruka stopped and reversed next to Mikan, which made Natsume stop to.

"Hi " Ruka said politely with his had on her shoulder and with this her head shot straight up in surprise.

"H-h-hello" she stuttered as she has never spoken to any student apart from Hotaru before.

" Since we are moving schools together I hope we can be friend. Isn't that right Natsume?" To which Natsume replayed with his normal " hn"

"R-really?!" she said with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes

"yup" Ruka said with a grin and chuckled. Mikan nodded, as if to say ok, and looked at them both with a smile and giggled as she skipped forward towards the office.

And the boys both looked at each other and thought the same thing 'she almost looked really cute… if she didn't have messy hair, huge chunky glasses, dry peeling skin and also didn't have the most uncurvy and unflattering body figure!'

* * *

Chapter 2: A new start

"Come on guys! Isn't this exciting! I wonder what our new school will be like! I also wonder what club it is he wants us to join one we get there too!" Mikan shouted excitingly.

The trio have now had there Alices erased, and although they find it weird to have them gone they are also very happy because they are also now free.

They are now at the airport waiting to board the plane and this is the first time the boys have seen Mikan out of her uniform. She is wearing a burgundy hoodie with denim shorts, and the boys noticed that although it was hard to see her figure under her hoodie, but they must admit that Mikan's legs were amazing, like a models legs they were tall and slim however they were not really slim like the wannabe models.

"ummm guys… my head is up here you know. You have been looking at my legs for nearly 5 minutes now and its kinda making me feel uncomfortable…" Mikan was now starting to blush and is covering her legs with her travel bag. The boys head shot up and Ruka's face became bright red, even Natsume was blushing although he was hiding it well.

"ummm sorry about that." they said in unison while rubbing the back of their heads, chuckling nervously.

"hehehe its fine….oh look we can board the plane now! Yay!" just as Mikan was boarding Natsume and Ruka noticed Mikan scratching her flaky face and that brought them right back to reality. ' ok she actually isn't like a model, she is actually kinda gross. Ewww' the boys thought looking disappointed and just got into their seats which were just behind Mikan's.

" Are you ok guys? You look sad for some reason… come on don't be sad" she said while she popped her head up from her seat so they can see her, and pouted cutely.

Natsume's P.O.V

Awww she's so cute! Wait! What? No! what the hell am I thinking she's ugly, she has seriously bad pealing skin with chunky magnifying glasses! The only attractive part of her is her legs!

"yes we are fine Mikan, me and Natsume were just thinking about the new school that's all." I herd Ruka say politely as he normally does and that's when I realise that she asked us a question. Crap I should answer her before she thinks I'm ignoring her… wait what do I care. I don't normally care what people think of me, so why do I care what some one will think of me now, and not just someone but Mikan, the most ugliest girl in school.

My thoughts was suddenly stopped when two men came and sat next to Mikan. One of them was a giant and a little intimidating, and that's coming from me! The other one was tiny he had blonde hair a big brown eyes. Over all he looked at a child.

I could see through the crack of the seat that Mikan was completely oblivious with the two guys sitting next to her and I fount myself staring at her until I noticed the two boys whispering something.

"aww that girl looks really cute doesn't she!?" the blond by said in his already annoying girly voice.

"yer." said the tall guy

"should I talk to her?" and I suddenly found myself getting really annoyed. Why?

"yer." seriously is that all this guy says! And don't talk to her leave her be otherwise you might become close and she will fall for yo- WHAT THE HELL?! What do I care… argh I'm going to sleep, and that's when I closed my eyes trying to sort out my head.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey! What your name? mines honey." said the little blonde boy.

At that moment Mikan's head snapped and they both gasped in shock. Mikan gasped because of she was expecting a girl to be there but instead there were two boys, one scary looking and the other baby like and very kawaii. On the other hand Honey was shocked because of Mikan's face and how ugly she was, but then he just paused and stared at her.

*five minutes later*

"umm may I help you ?" this was the second time Mikan has been stared at and she was starting to get very annoyed.

"oh my gosh I'm sorry! I'm just wondering why your wearing all that fake stuff on your fa-" and just then mikan panicked and pushed her mouth into Honeys and gasped quickly putting her hand over her mouth in shock, un aware that just behind her Natsume and Ruka saw and heard everything and they just sat there with their mouth wide open.

"I-I-I-I'm so so so sorry its not what it seems like!" Mikan said quickly, then leaned in towards Honey and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do. I just really didn't want them to find out." she gestured secretly toward the seats behind her.

"ohhhh ok. Sorry about that, and don't worry its fine I understand. Hehehe" then they went back to normal.

" sooo anyway let me introduce my self again *giggle* I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but please just call me Honey."

"Nice to meet you , I'm Mikan Sakura." she said and turned her attention to the tall mysterious man sitting next to honey.

"oh yer ! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka but just call him Mori. He doesn't really talk much but he is really nice, hehehe"

"nice to meet you Mori. "Mori just nodded in return which made Mikan bush a bit because of how cool and mysterious he is then just giggled a little bit.

"so mikan what are you doing on this plane then?"

" oh it exciting actually because me and my two friends are transferring to a new school and even starting a new club as soon as we get there, although I don't know what the club is yet."

Just at that moment Honeys eyes went so wide Mikan thought they were going to pop out, he also suddenly grabbed Mikan's hands tightly and squeezed in excitement.

"are you by any chance moving to Ouran Academy?" and mikan nodded, which made Honey squeal in excitement.

"Yay that's the school I go to and you will be joining the club I'm in… although I don't know how you will be able to be in it but I guess we will find out soon!" Mikan just looked at him with confusion, which honey completely ignored and popped his head over the seats to face Ruka and Natsume who were pretending to have a conversation, even though they were actually listing to the whole conversation.

"HI IM HONEY AND I GO TO THE SCHOOL YOU WILL BE GOING TO AND I'M ALSO IN THE CLUB YOU WILL BE JOINING! ISNT THAT EXCITING!" Ruka and Natsume just sat there stunned at how hyperactive this boy was.

"umm hi I'm Ruka and this is my friend Natsume." Natsume just nodded. And honey giggled

"he's just like my cousin Mori. So you're the silent, bad boy type huh, and you are the princely type ! Oooooo the boss wont be happy when he finds this out!" and again they just stared an honey looking puzzled. However before they could ask what he was talking about they were interrupted by the speakers saying that they were landing.

later on at the academy.

"I wonder why instead of going to the office like normal people do when they are new to a school, we have to go to music room 3? How the hell are we meant to know where this room is?! This place is massive!" Natsume said clearly getting annoyed.

They walked around for about 30 minutes until mikan spotted the room.

"hey guys look its over here!" Mikan shouted and opened the door. However she did not go in she just stood there frozen with a shocked expression sweeping over her face.

Confused on what was wrong with mikan, they walked towards the door to stand next to her.

"what's the matter mi-" Ruka was interrupted when they suddenly found out what she was standing still for and all the colour disappeared from their face leaving them looking pale with an animated sweat drop on their heads.

"what the hell is this !?" They all said in unison.

* * *

Yay next chapter is fin. I'm sorry its so short but I'm not feeling very well a I'm also away at the moment to but I just didn't want you all to be waiting for to long, but I still hope you enjoyed it and I will update my next chap asap.

Please review but please don't leave a really harsh review if you want to give me ways to improve or a harsh review then please PM me instead :D xxxx

See ya next time :3 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

hey! I'm back! Yay!

Anyway I'm glad that you enjoyed the first two chapters so here's the next one, I hope you still enjoy

* * *

Last chapter

"hey guys look its over here!" Mikan shouted and opened the door. However she did not go in she just stood there frozen with a shocked expression sweeping over her face.

Confused on what was wrong with mikan, they walked towards the door to stand next to her.

"what's the matter mi-" Ruka was interrupted when they suddenly found out what she was standing still for and all the colour disappeared from their face leaving them looking pale with an animated sweat drop on their heads.

"what the hell is this !?" They all said in unison.

* * *

Chapter 3: The new club 

As soon as Mikan opened the door they were greeted with a thick fog and petals, but to make it weirder, once the fog disappeared they found 7 boys who were dressed up as vampires and although Mikan thought they were all very handsome, she thought that this was just too weird especially as they were all posing and it seemed like they were waiting just for them.

"what the hell is this!?" They all said in unison. Then they were lost for words.

"oh! Welcome to the host club you must be the new people joining!" said a blond haired boy who wes twirling towards the frozen trio.

"Mikan!" cheered Honey as he clung onto mikan as if his life depended on it.

"oh hi Honey… how are you?" Mikan said as she tried to peel Honey of her.

"wait you two know each other?" the blondie said with a confused look on his face

"yep, me and Mori met them on the plane." Honey said with a smug look on his face

Suddenly all the boys were crowding round mikan asking her many question and the boys noticed them asking her about something being fake, but sadly the two boys couldn't make out what they were saying although it seemed that mikan was desperate to shut them up.

Then Natsume realised something that he was not happy about.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Natsume shouted angrily and straight away everyone's heads snapped towards him.

"you said that we must be the new people joining, and this is a host club!" they all nodded "HELL NO! There is no way in hell I am joining a host club! I have spent my whole life so far trying to avoid the crazy fan girls so there is no way I would actually try and get them to be around me, ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"umm Natsume I think you should calm down." Ruka said with a hand on Natsume's shoulder

"your friend is right you know because sadly you have no choice, you have to join weather you like it or not." Natsume was silent all he did was send death glares toward the blonde leader of the group and he completely ignored the glares he was receiving from Natsume and carried of gliding around the room talking about some stupid things you need to know about how to be a host, which everyone ignored but since Tamaki was in his own little world he did not notice.

"ok now that's settled why don't we all introduce our selves… how about we start with this pretty young lady." he said as he glided uncomfortably close to Mikan and held a rose in front of Mikan's face, which Mikan gracefully excepted with a blush on her face.

"umm well I-I'm M-Mikan S-Sakura and this is Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga." and Ruka gave of a princely smile while Natsume just huffed and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"well its very nice to meet you all. I am Tamaki Suoh, the boss of this club and I am the princely type."

"I'm Kyoya Ootori and I'm the cool type" said a man with black hair and prescription glasses.

" we are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and we are the mischievous type." said two twins with browny-orange hair and they had a grin on them that seemed like they were up to something.

" well since you already know who Honey and Mori are I may as well introduce myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm the normal type." said a brown haired person in a bored, I-don't-want-to-be-here tone.

"its nice to meet you all." Mikan said with a warming smile and bowed.

" umm how is Mikan going to be able to join this club though?" asked Ruka

"yer because you better not disguise her as a boy like you did with her, because isn't that kind of a bit disrespectful especially since she seems like an ok looking girl." Natsume said with a smirk on his face, while motioning toward Haruhi.

"w-w-what do you mean? H-H-Haruhi's a boy!"

"oh come on Tamaki, they know and besides its so obvious when you lying." Haruhi said in a bored voice.

"fine then. I guess you know her secret and no we are not being disrespectful as she is like this because she has a debt to pay off. Anyway Mikan will act more like a maid to the host club which will attract more customers with how cute she is… once we sort out her face." Tamaki said while cringing at the look of her face.

"umm thank you but there really is no point in doing that please leave me be ." mikan said nervously.

"nonsense! You have to show your true beauty instead of hiding behind this." he said while motioning towards her face.

" what is he talking about mikan?" Ruka asked but before mikan spoke up Tamaki snapped his fingers and summoned the twins.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!"

"yes boss?" they said in unison

"take Mikan and give her her costume. Oh and please sort out her face to."

"roger that boss!" they said in unison and clamped their hands onto Mikan's arms and with a evil smirk they dragged her away.

"w-what are you doing. HELP ME! LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERTS!" Mikan screamed while kicking her legs while Natsume just smirked and Ruka had an anime sweat drop on his head.

"umm Tamaki… I think it might be a good idea if I go with them as I really don't trust the twins with her." Haruhi said with her normal bored tone.

"very well, and while you do that we will sort out these two." which whipped the grins of Ruka and Natsume's face, and with that Haruhi ran off to catch up with Mikan and the twins.

When she left Kyoya held out two vampire costumes and told them to change into them and with everything that just happened they just excepted as they knew they were going to be made to wear it sooner or later so they went off to get changed.

Meanwhile in the changing room.

"I'm serious you guys! I don't mind wearing this costume, even though it is a bit too revealing. But can you please leave my make-up alone!" Mikan begged

" Make-up is meant to make you look pretty Mikan and this doesn't, also what's up with the fake glasses you have beautiful eyes and you don't even need glasses." said Kaoru

"well I do have a good reason Kaoru so please you thre-"

"wait! How do you know I'm Kaoru? The only one who could tell the difference is Haruhi."

"I just can because even though you look the same and I only just met you there are obvious differences." they were left speechless and the twins new already that they wanted to be friend with her and that they will take care of her.

"anyway please listen to me and don't make me take this stuff of my face."

"Mikan, will you please tell us the reason then?" Hikaru said sounding very concerned.

"well I guess I could… it all started a few years ago, before I moved to my old school. It was the time I let my true self show, I was really popular and had many friends there were even many boys wanted to be with me, however I thought it was because of me and my personality but I was wrong. I let it go on for years until I over heard my class talking when I was late for class and just as I was about to go in I heard them say many things about me like how they were just pretending to like me because of my beauty and that they didn't like me for who is was… after that day I moved to Gakuen Alice and disguised myself this way so when I did make friends they would like me for my personality and not what I look like, however the only friend I made was Hotaru and of course Natsume and Ruka. That's why I don't want to change, I want to stay like this sowhat happened to me wont happen again." after this they were all close to tears.

"its ok. I promise that wont happen again, us three and of course Natsume and Ruka will be in all your classes and the host club excepts you for who you are too. We will NEVER let that happen to you again." said Haruhi in a comforting voice.

"a-a-are you s-s-sure?" Mikan was snivelling, trying to hold back the tears.

"positive!" the three of them said with a smile

"ok then lets do it." mikan said with a grin and went over to the sink to wash the stuff of her face.

After she was sorted they headed back to the music room.

Back in the music room

"I wonder hats taking them so long? I bet she will be very pretty now!" honey said excitingly

"yer." said Mori in reply

"what were you talking about earlier when you said faking it and what do you mean when you said she will be pretty now!" Natsume and Ruka were very confused.

"wow you two are really dumb aren't you, surely you two would have guessed it by now, Mikan was fak-" and with that Kyoya was interrupted by the doors opening and all the boys were greeted with the most beautiful girl they have ever seen and with them were a grinning Haruhi and twins .

"w-w-well what do you think?" mikan said shyly with a blush on her face.

and they all said one word,

"Beautiful!"

* * *

Yay third chapter is finished! Hope you all enjoyed. Please rate and review telling me what you think and I will update soon.

See ya all soon! Xxx :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Sorry its been so long but I was a bit busy because 1) I was trying to find my prom dress because its this Saturday. 2) on Saturday a camped out at blue waters so on Sunday I could meet Chris Colfer at his book signing. 3) It was fathers day. 4) I have just read the last ever chapter of Gakuen Alice and I am going through depression mode as it was a pretty bad ending as Mikan and Natsume didn't even kiss. I was hoping that there would be an epilogue of some sort so we could see there wedding or even their kids! Coz that would have been soooooooo cute :3. So I am really sorry and I may not be able to update till sun because of my prom preparations, however I will try my best to update asap… I hope you can forgive me. Sorry xxx

Well I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

Last chapter:

Back in the music room

"I wonder hats taking them so long? I bet she will be very pretty now!" honey said excitingly

"yer." said Mori in reply

"what were you talking about earlier when you said faking it and what do you mean when you said she will be pretty now!" Natsume and Ruka were very confused.

"wow you two are really dumb aren't you, surely you two would have guessed it by now, Mikan was fak-" and with that Kyoya was interrupted by the doors opening and all the boys were greeted with the most beautiful girl they have ever seen and with them were a grinning Haruhi and twins .

"w-w-well what do you think?" mikan said shyly with a blush on her face.

and they all said one word,

"Beautiful!"

* * *

Chapter 4 the actual truth

"r-r-really!?" Mikan stuttered cutely which made the boys blush even more and all they could do is nod their heads rapidly, even Natsume which shocked Mikan but also made her blush harder.

"ummm so Mikan… why where you putting on all that stuff on your face you make yourself look so… so…" Ruka said but couldn't find the words to say as he didn't want to hurt Mikan's feelings and also because he got distracted by her current beauty. So mikan finished his sentence for him.

"ugly?" they all nodded.

" well it's a long story put to put it short, people only liked me for my beauty so I made myself look as ugly as I can so if I did make friend it would be because of my personality and not for how I look. To be honest I am happy I have that stuff of my face now because it made my face itchy **_all_** the time." Mikan explained and let out a sigh of relief because now she didn't have to hide behind her mask anymore.

"well now that is all out of the way why don't I show you to your rooms?" Tamaki said while gliding to the door.

"yes please!" Ruka and Mikan said while Natsume just did his famous "hn" and with that they walked out the doors to the dormitories

In the dorms.

"well our dorms aren't set out like normal schools as they are not divided by boy and girl dorms, they are divided by popularity, and before you say anything its not because we are being snobby, it is so the popular ones are not harassed everyday." Tamaki explained

Mikan and Natsume's dorms were right next to each other and Ruka's was opposite.

" well its been a busy day and I'm sure you guys are tired, so you three go get settled in and rested and Haruhi and the twins will come and collect you tomorrow at 7 to show you to your classroom.

The trio just nodded an walked into their rooms. As they did Natsume suddenly became very worried as he noticed that mikan was no longer her bubbly self when she thought no one was looking, Natsume knew that there must be more to her story that no one knew, however he just shrugged his thoughts away and went to unpack.

After an hour of unpacking Natsume decided to have a bath to empty his thoughts because for some reason he could not stop worrying about Mikan.

As he was having his bath he fell to sleep and didn't wake up till 11pm. When he realised the time he looked at his hands and silently cursed at himself when he realised that they have turned into wrinkly old prunes and he also cursed when he moved in the water as he found out the water was now freezing.

After finding a towel in the bathroom he walked over to his walk in wardrobe to find some pj bottoms however when he opened the wardrobe he heard a silent sobbing sound,

"what the hell is in the wardrobe? NARNIA?!" Natsume spent 10 minutes trying to find out where this sound was coming from in his huge walk in wardrobe when he noticed a life size poster of Tamaki which made Natsume froze while an animated sweat drop formed on his head, however he was soon snapped out of it when he heard the sobbing sound get louder so Natsume quickly tore down the poster, because the thought of Tamaki in his wardrobe was creeping him out, and as he did he Found a door that led to Mikan's room and the crying was coming from inside.

Natsume when through the door and found himself in Mikan's wardrobe where he heard the crying clearer and knew it was Mikan. He panicked and ran to open the door to her room…

Mikan's room Mikan's P.O.V

Why wont these tears stop?! I just want it to be all ok again! I would at least like to have some one by me that I can open up to and feel safe around, like Natsume… wait! Why Natsume?! He's hardly spoken to me so why would I feel more comfortable to talk to him that Ruka or Hotaru?!

BANG!

What was that noise?! And why was it coming from my walk in wardrobe? As I went to open the door to my wardrobe Natsume burst through and pulled me into a tight embrace, which for some reason made me feel a hell of a lot better.

Normal P.O.V

"n-n-Natsume?! W-w-what are you doing here?!" Mikan said as she tried to stop the tears but failed miserably.

" well I heard you crying and I found a door behind a picture of Tamaki (shudders at the thought) which led to your room and I was worried about you so I came in." Natsume explained while never leaving the tight embrace.

"y-y-you were worried?!" Mikan was now blushing but was thankful that Natsume couldn't see as her face was pressed against Natsume's toned chest, little did she know though that Natsume was blushing twice as hard.

"yer." ' I guess now's the best time then ever, even though its been two days I have actually admired her for a while and now I know I love her.' Natsume thought .

Natsume pushed mikan gently out of the embrace, just enough so he can gaze into her beautiful hazel orbs. Natsume sighed and said.

" Mikan… I know this may sound crazy since I have only spoken to you for 2 day but I have had my eye on you since the first day I saw, but I guess I was just to nervous to actually speak to you, and even though your were the ugliest girl in class, no offence, I though you were so kind and a wonderful person… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am falling head over heels for you Mikan Sakura and there's no turning back for me now." and with that he pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"w-w-well I don't know what to say… umm my mind has be going all over the place these past few days. However all that time I just wanted to be with you and open up to you. In other words I think I love you too… which is a good thing too because that was my first kiss and if I didn't love you, you would be nocked unconscious by now."

Natsume gave of a loving chuckle and said

"it was my first kiss too…" and just as Natsume was about to go in for another kiss he was stopped by one of Mikan's fingers as she said "WHAT!? That was your first kiss too!?"

"way to ruin the moment Mikan… what's so surprising about that anyway?!" Natsume said blushing with embarrassment so to hide it he quickly walked over to sit on her bed and lowered his head.

"s-s-sorry, its just that there were sooo many girls that wanted to be with you I thought that you must have dated at least one of them." she said sat she sat next to Natsume on her bed.

"nope I just didn't fine the right person … until I found you… what about you, haven you been with anyone?"

Mikan didn't want to tell anyone but crumbled under the intense gaze from Natsume's crimson orbs.

"w-w-well that was actually the reason I was crying you see… I didn't want to tell anyone this and only Hotaru knows, but since she it not here I will tell you as I feel safe when your around so here we go…a few years ago, before I moved to Alice Academy, I had a boyfriend, called Haruto, who I thought loved me dearly however when I was on my 6th date with him we were out very late. On the way home it was very dark so Haruto said we should get home asap and led me down a very dark alleyway, and I didn't give it much thought as at the time I felt safe around him. However I was wrong because when we got half way down the alleyway, away from sight, he pinned me to the cold hard wall and before I could scream he put his large hand roughly over my mouth and started sucking on my neck. No matter how much I struggled I could not get out of his firm grasp and before I knew it his hand started traveling down south and started touching me in places that shouldn't be touched by him. I started pancaking the most when he started unbuckling the belt of his trousers but luckily I managed to reach into my bag and grab the pepper spray Hotaru gave me and spray him directly in the eyes. After that I ran for my dear life to Hotaru's house but as I was running I heard him shout that no matter how far I run he will find me and take his revenge for me running away from! So a few days ago just as I was moving on and getting over the traumatic event Hotaru found out that Haruto was in the area and knew were I was, so I decided to tell my uncle, the principal, everything and even though he was so angry and wanted to go to the police I wouldn't let him, so instead he agreed on getting me transferred to Ouran Academy and made you and Ruka come along for protection…"after explaining, mikan could no longer hold back the tears and cried hysterically into Natsume's chest.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME NATSUME! WHAT HAPPENS IF HE FINDS ME!? I'm SO SCARED!" she cried out. All Natsume could do is hug her tightly and rub her back, in attempt to comfort her, although he was finding it very hard to control his anger at the moment but he knew that wouldn't help the situation at all as his main objective at the moment was to make mikan feel safe and happy again.

"I promise you mikan, I will not let him lay a finger on you. You are safe as long as your with me… I love you so much." and with that they both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Yay done with the 4th chapter woooo! Hope you guys don't mind a bit of drama hehehe I just thought it will make it a bit more interesting please review telling me what you thought.

well until next time,

See ya :3 xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know it has been a really long time since I have updated and I really have no excuse apart from being obsessed with sword art online these past few days… sorry!

Anyway I hope you don't hate me too much and that you enjoy! :3

* * *

Last chapter

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME NATSUME! WHAT HAPPENS IF HE FINDS ME!? I'm SO SCARED!" she cried out. All Natsume could do is hug her tightly and rub her back, in attempt to comfort her, although he was finding it very hard to control his anger at the moment but he knew that wouldn't help the situation at all as his main objective at the moment was to make mikan feel safe and happy again.

"I promise you mikan, I will not let him lay a finger on you. You are safe as long as your with me… I love you so much." and with that they both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Chapter 5: first day of lessons

It was about 6 in the morning when Mikan heard the door to her room open quietly, although the person who opened the door wasn't as quiet.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" This caused Mikan to sit straight up in her bed, making Natsume wake up in the process.

"H-h-Hotaru!? What are you doing here!?" Mikan shouted a little to loudly which got a growl in response from Natsume who slowly rose up, while rubbing the back of his head.

" could you please keep the noise down Mikan as some of us where trying to sleep… although it's a little to late that now."

"oh be quiet will you? I was trying to as Hotaru a question!" Mikan replied angrily.

" well the reason I came here was because I was worried about you … although I was obviously worried about nothing." Hotaru replied while giving death glares to Natsume which he quickly returned.

"what his he doing here anyway?" Hotaru said in a tone of disgust.

" well long story short, Natsume knows everything that has happened and as you can see I'm not trying to hide my true self anymore."

" what is he doing in here though?" she spat while looking at Natsume in pure disgust again.

"ummm well… he came and comforted me and we kinda ended up falling to sleep…"Mikan said while pressing the tips of her pointing fingers together and blushed.

"yer and if you haven't noticed we were having a peaceful sleep until to came. So could you please leave me and my **_girlfriend_** alone to rest some more please?" Natsume said as he crept up behind Mikan and hugged her, while smirking at Hotaru's shocked expression. Before Hotaru could reply a very sleepy Ruka came in the room.

"what is going on here? Its too early to make this much noise." Ruka mumbled while rubbing his eyes but suddenly became wide awake, and blushing madly, when he saw Hotaru.

But before Ruka could say anything to her she dragged him of to his room, mumbling some unpleasant things about Natsume in the process.

"well now that they're gone, why don't we go back to sleep?" Natsume said while kissing her neck gently, which caused Mikan to shiver in pleasure.

"u-u-ummm it's a bit to late to go back to sleep so I will get into the bath first." Mikan stuttered as she shot strait up and ran to the bathroom, which caused Natsume to groan in frustration and laid back town to go to sleep.

Outside their new class room

"why were you in Mikan's room this Moring Natsume… did you finally confess your love for her?" Ruka asked with a smirk.

Natsume just nodded and snaked his arm around Mikan's waist and have her a quick peck on the top or her head.

"W-WHA-WHAT ?! YOU KNEW RUKA!?" a blushing Mikan said in shock.

"oh come on! Other people in class may of not have noticed you but Natsume could never take his eyes off you! Who knew Natsume could be so shy to talk to you though… until now?" Ruka giggled

Mikan looked up at Natsume, surprised by the news, and noticed that Natsume was trying to hide his blush but was failing miserably, however before she could say anything the teacher called them in.

As they were walked in all the girly were screaming with joy at the sight of Natsume and Ruka, while the boys were drooling with hearts in their eyes at the sight of Mikan.

"now will you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"hello I'm Ruka Nogi, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said in his usual princely voice which sent all of the girls in the class swooning."

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said bluntly which still caused all the girls to squeal with happiness, as much to Mikan confusion.

"hey! Its nice to meet you all my name is Mikan Sakura" she said with a cute smile and giggled ,with a blush creeping up on her face, when she heard every boy in the class giving her a wolf whistle with hearts still in their eyes.

Natsume tried to ignore it but as soon as most of the boys asked if she was single or saying things like " I would love to 'do' her!" his jealously over took him and he protectively wrapped his arm round her waist, pulling her in close, and said with anger " sadly for you Mikan is taken! And if any of you lay a finger on her you are dead."

The whole time Natsume was threatening the boys in the class mikan was staring at a figure who seemed familiar at the back of the classroom, however she just shrugged the though of at sat in between Natsume and Ruka in the front of the classroom.

After class

As soon as class was fished Mikan ran of to find Hotaru.

"Mikan! Were are you going!? Its not safe for you to be by yourself, especially with these boys around!" he called out to mikan while looking out of the corner to see that every boy she passed started drooling and whistling at her, which she was completely oblivious to.

"I will be fine don't worry about be! I'm just going to find Hotaru anyway, so I will catch you later! Love you!" she called out as she ran down the corridor. Natsume smiled a loving smile when he heard this and said to himself, "I love you to" and the walked off to the field with Ruka who was grinning to himself and very happy that his best friend has finally confessed to his one and only love.

Meanwhile with Mikan

"HHOOTTAARRUU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"Mikan called out frequently .

She was searching for 1 hour and a half hours and still had no luck so she decided to look in the maze as she thought that Hotaru was most likely to be there since it was quiet.

As Mikan was searching in the maze she realised that it was starting to get dark to she decided to head back. However she had no idea how to get back. She was walking around the maze for another 2 hours, trying to find the exit and by this time it was now pitch black and cold.

She decided not to give up though and carried on for another hour however she just ended up in the middle of the maze every 30 minutes.

"DAM YOU MAZE ! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOO BLOODY BIG!" Mikan yelled as she started to burst into tears.

"Awww is the little Mikan crying?"

With this Mikan froze and turned her head slowly towards the sound and saw a dark figure creeping closer.

As soon as the dark figure came close enough for Mikan to realise who it was her eyes widened in terror and let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream anyone has ever heard.

* * *

Ooooooooo what will happen next hehehe… hope you enjoyed :D

Sorry for it being short, I just thought that this would be the best place to leave it :3

Please review telling me what you think.

See ya all next time x


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys… long time no see! Here's the next chapter.

Oh and I am no longer putting titles for my chapters as I am no good at thinking of titles hehehe :D

Hope you enjoy! Xx

Warning; this is a sad chapter and has a kinda violent scene... you have been warned

* * *

Last chapter:

"DAM YOU MAZE ! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOO BLOODY BIG!" Mikan yelled as she started to burst into tears.

"Awww is the little Mikan crying?"

With this Mikan froze and turned her head slowly towards the sound and saw a dark figure creeping closer.

As soon as the dark figure came close enough for Mikan to realise who it was her eyes widened in terror and let out the loudest bloodcurdling scream anyone has ever heard.

* * *

Chapter 6

"oh come on Mikan, I'm not that scary am I ?" with that he let out a sickly chuckle.

"I-I-I k-k-know w-w-what y-y-you w-want H-Haruto b—but I am b-begging you, p-please d-don't." Mikan cried, barely able to say anything.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about, I'm just here to get what I deserve… revenge." Haruto said with a smirk on his face and slowly walked towards Mikan. Every step he to forward Mikan took a step back into the darkness, until she felt a sharp pain in her leg and fell onto the ground. The pain was from a dagger which Haruto threw into her leg.

Mikan was now screaming in pain and closed her eyes tight shut.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes thinking it was all over, but she has never been so wrong in her life. There, right in front of her were the scariest grey eyes, that she used to love, which now made her feel sick inside.

Then slice. SCREAM!

Haruto had just got the knife and cut her left cheek.

"PLEASE STOP! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? I USED TO LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND THEN YOU DO THIS!" Mikan was trembling more then she ever has.

" well, I never loved you! I just dated you because you were pretty and easy! It also made me more popular then I have ever been!" Haruto shouted into her face.

" and then you left and ran away from me in that alleyway many years ago, so I have come after you to complete our unfinished business." he said in his sickly/seductive voice which caused Mikan to freeze and that was when she new it was all over for her.

"but I guess before I use you and finish of what we were doing in the alleyway I think I might play with you a bit." he said with a creepy smirk on his face.

Before mikan could react to what he said she felt the harsh force of his fist on her stomach, which caused mikan to cough and yelp.

This continued for about ten minutes until she was greeted by his hand slamming her head into the hard, solid floor.

Just as she felt like she was about to pass out she heard someone else shout

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

At first she thought it was Natsume but she could never miss the slightly girly voice that belonged to…

"h-h-honey?" was all Mikan could manage to say before she blacked out.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Honey bellowed.

"hahaha what is a childish pipsqueak like you going to do about it and anyway I'm just here to get my revenge she deserves everything I have done do her." Haruto said with and evil chuckle, which was soon cut short when he received a fatal kick from Honey, which knocked him out straight away.

"I don't have time for you now but I swear when me or any host club members see you, we will kill you for what you have done to our precious Mikan!" Honey threatened to the unconscious Haruto, and ran over to Mikan.

"M-M-Mikan P-please wake up…" mikan said in his teary, baby-like voice, however there was no luck.

Honey picked up the bloody and unconscious Mikan and ran to the music room for help.

"good thing we are having a late night meeting and I heard mikan on my way to it otherwise who knows what would have happened to her." Honey said to himself

Inside the music room

The host club were busy arguing over what costumes they will be wearing next time, while Hotaru was going round snapping pictures of the host club members.

"how about we dress up as pirates!" Tamaki said

"hell no there is n-" Natsume's protesting was soon cut short when Honey burst through the door with a battered Mikan in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MIKAN!" everyone shouted in unison

"she was injured very badly by a guy who has spiky blonde hair and grey eyes. He was talking about revenge or something like that before I knocked him out." honey explained

"Haruto!" natsume spat

" sadly I think you right, but we will sort that out later as our main priority is to help mikan out." Hotaru said looking very worryingly at her friend in Honey's arms.

" your right! Kyoya please get us to your families' hospital asap please." Tamaki said.

"I'm all ready on it" Kyoya said picking up his phone and spoke on his phone.

" The ambulance will be at the front on the school in a minute, however only one of you can go with her and I will have to go to because I will need to talk to my family so she gets first priority." Kyoya explained

"I think you should go Natsume." honey said, giving Mikan's limp body to Natsume.

They all agreed with Honey, with that Natsume nodded and ran with Kyoya to the front of the school where they met the ambulance.

In the hospital

" she will be fine and wake up soon. She has a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises, however the cut on her cheek may scar and she will need to stay here over night, just to be sure she is ok." the doctor explained.

"thank you." Kyoya said with a bow, while Natsume just ran to her room to see her now sleeping figure. Kyoya saw this and thought that it would be best if he left Natsume alone with her, so he went back to the school to tell the others how Mikan is doing.

Natsume walked over to the sleeping Mikan and sat in the chair next to her bed. He held her had, like it was the most fragile thing in the world, and said in a gentle voice,

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Mikan. I love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this. I will always be by your side and this will never, ever happen to you again." and then Natsume cried for the first time since he was a baby.

"N-Natsume?" Natsume looked up at Mikan, who was waking up, in relief but at the same time he felt sad as she sounded like she was still scared and in so much pain.

" shhhh font say anything, just relax. Nothings going to happen to you now I'm here." Natsume said in a soothing voice.

" I-it w-wasn't you f-fault, please don't blame yourself." Mikan strained to say as she reached up and rested her hand on the side of his face and looked at him with a loving look in her eyes.

Natsume looked at Mikan with the same loving eyes and put his hand on top of Mikan's hand , which was on his face, and held it gently.

They continued to stay in this position for a few minutes, gazing into each others eyes until mikan said,

"I love you so much Natsume, please promise you will never leave me."

"I promise I wont." with that Mikan smiled and fell back to sleep.

"I love you too, Mikan." Natsume whispered and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. He then spent the whole night watching over Mikan until he couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep, resting his head on the side of Mikan's bed.

* * *

Yay chapter 6 done! :D

Poor Mikan though :'(

Hope you enjoyed, please review telling me what you think :3

See ya next time! ;3 xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry it has been so long but here it is… I have wrote this chapter while listening to Dan and Phil or radio 1 … if you do not know who they are then look amazingphil and danisnotonfire on YouTube please coz they are amazing :D

* * *

Last chapter:

"I love you so much Natsume, please promise you will never leave me."

"I promise I wont." with that Mikan smiled and fell back to sleep.

"I love you too, Mikan." Natsume whispered and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. He then spent the whole night watching over Mikan until he couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep, resting his head on the side of Mikan's bed.

* * *

Chapter 7

"NATSUME! NATSUME! Hey wake up!"

"Urg, what time is it?" Natsume said while rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"umm only 6 o'clock."

"ONLY 6 OCLOCK!?" Natsume bellowed.

"ummm, yes why are you so angry about that? You should really keep your voice down too because this is a hospital you know." Mikan said feeling very confused why Natsume is angry.

"what do you mean why am I angry!? It bloody 6 o'clock! I don't even get up this early on a school day!"

"well your clearly not a morning person. Anyway we have to get up now so we can get to school on time!"

"what!? You want to go to school? But you are only just leaving the hospital, is that really a good idea? Natsume said in a concerned voice.

"yes it is! Besides, I really want to see everyone and especially thank honey for saving me." Mikan said with a smile

"well, I guess its good to see you back to your old self." Natsume said

"why yes. Yes it is….anyway can you please pass me my crutches please."

Natsume nodded and gave Mikan her crutches. Mikan got up and tried to balance on one leg.

"Do you even know how to walk in crutches Mikan?" Natsume said to Mikan as he watched her wobble as she was preparing to take her first step using them.

"yes I do, I'm not an idiot you know." Mikan said in her matter-of-fact tone, however when she took her first step she failed miserably and fell flat face on the floor.

"are you ok!" Natsume said as he ran over to her side.

"umm yer… I guess I cant really use them well." she chuckled nervously while rubbing the back on her head.

Natsume picked her up add put her back on the bed while mumbling "Baka."

"WHAT!? I'm not a baka! It's a lot harder then it looks you know!" Mikan shouted then pouted cutely, which Natsume just chuckled at.

"whatever. Just wait hear, polka-dots." he said and gave her a wink while leaving the room.

Mikan sat there feeling very confused. 'why the hell did he call me polka-dots?" mikan though wile resting her finger on her chin. She then realised what she was wearing. The hospital gown. She then realised that the hospital gown is open at the back and that she was only wearing her underwear underneath.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!" Mikan screamed at the top of her voice, just as Natsume walked in with a wheelchair for Mikan.

"oh come on Mikan, it was kinda hard for me not to notice." Natsume said with a smirk.

"*huff* whatever." Mikan said as she sat her with her arms folded looking at Natsume angrily.

"oh and Mikan."

"yes?" Mikan said perking up a bit

"You should really keep your voice down to because this is a hospital you know." Natsume said in his cocky voice.

"oh, shut up." Mikan said as she returned to her previous grumpy self while Natsume lifted her onto the wheelchair.

"thanks." Mikan mumble, still trying to act angry.

Natsume just blushed a tiny bit because of how cute mikan was and wheeled Mikan out of the hospital.

As Natsume lifted Mikan into the car she realised something.

"wait! In still in my hospital gown! I cant go to school like this!"

"we will stop off by the dorms on our way to class so Hotaru can help you change… unless you want me to help you change right now?" Natsume said with the last part sounding slightly seductive.

"W-W-WHAT!? NO WAY!" Mikan said, shaking her head viciously while holding her cheeks as she can feel them heat up. Natsume saw this and chuckled silently to himself while he drove off.

At school outside the classroom. Mikan's P.O.V

I guess I'm happy about being back at school. The only thing is that there is a certain person in my class you I don't want to see. To be honest, I just don't want Natsume to see him because who knows what would happen and I really don't want to cause him any unnecessary trouble.

"are you ready." Natsume said to me as he have me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder which I just nodded an we walked in. well actually I more like hopped. Yes I am out of the wheel chair, Hotaru gave me one of her inventions that allows me to hop on one leg easily and quickly. I now feel happier now too because Hotaru has decided to study here because she is worried about me. Thinking about this made me smile because of how much she cares for me, although she doesn't really show it much.

My happy thoughts were soon interrupted when I walked into the class and all I could hear was the gasps and whispers coming from my class mates, because even though I was not in a wheel chair or crutches, I was still covered in cuts and bruises. Seeing the whole class staring at me made me feel very uncomfortable. Luckily Natsume was there to help me to my desk and whispered in my ear saying to just ignore them, which I did. As I was about to sit down I saw the person who I really did not want to see, glaring at me in a very disturbing way. I tried my best to ignore it by focusing on the class, but I couldn't and Natsume noticed this.

"are you ok?" he said, giving be a very worried look.

"I'm fine." I answered giving I'm a loving smile and a gentle squeeze on his hand. But the truth was, I'm not ok. I am terrified and I cant wait for the lesson to be over so I can just get away from Haruto.

After class. Still Mikan's P.O.V

"I'm really sorry Mikan but I really need to go and do something. Is that ok?" well I'm guessing Natsume hasn't notice Haruto yet then or he would not leave me on my own, god, for a smart guy he can be very oblivious to his surroundings.

"umm yer thats ok. I will just meet you later at the host club." I giggled as he shivered when I mentioned the host club and after that he just smiled at be and walked of.

When he left I realised I wasn't in the class room on my own. There is one more person still here. Haruto. When I realised this I panicked and tried to hop as fast as I could out of the room but it was no good. Before I got to the door he managed to slam the door close and pin me up against it! What's going on? Please god I cant go through all that again.

" .well. You seemed to recover quickly. I thought you would be in worse condition then this." he said to me in a sickly voice which caused me to start shaking uncontrollably. He just let out an evil chuckle when he realise how scared I was.

"you are lucky you are in this condition because I don't do things to people who are in this type of conditions, so I'm going to be nice. I wont hurt you this time." he said loosening the grip he had on me a tiny bit which caused me to sigh in relief, thank god its all over. Hang on. It cant be over? I soon realised it wasn't over when I say a smirk creep up on his face, and not the cute smirk Natsume does, oh not this smirk seemed dangerous.

"however…" I knew it. I knew it wasn't over.

"I can hurt your love of your life, what's his name… oh yer, Natsume." my eyes widened at this and before I knew it I was crying.

"aww don't cry (he said with a chuckle) I will do you a deal. I wont go near him if you break up with him." what!? Not I cant break up with Natsume!

"please there has got to be something else I can do! Please don't do this to me ! Haven you made me pay enough!?" I said In a pleading voice. There has to be something else. I don't know what I will do if I'm not with him!

"nope. There is nothing else. And I will NEVER stop tormenting you… oh and one more thing, you can not tell anyone about this little meeting. You will break up with him and you will act like you mean it. If you do then I will leave Natsume alone, I will even leave you alone for a while too." just as he walked away I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"please! Don't make me do this!" I pleaded which seemed to have a bad consequence.

"shut up you pathetic bitch! You are annoying me so much I have decided make you suffer even more." no. no .no. why does this have to happen to me.

"I'm sorry I will stop just don't to anything else to me." tears were now uncontrollably streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry. But it s a little bit to late for that and if you don't follow my next order I will hurt you oh so precious friend Hotaru too." no please stop I cant lose any of my friends. They are the only thing I have that's precious to me. since my parents are no longer living, Hotaru is the one who has been taking care of me.

I have to be strong for my friends.

"ok… I will do what you say." I said while sighing and wiping the tears, that have finally stopped, away from my eyes.

"good girl. Now you will break up with Natsume and say it is because you want to be with me and that you love me more then him. Then you will start to date me and act like a real couple around school." and then the tears came back. My life is over. There's not point arguing so I just nodded and walked out of the room.

After randomly walking around the school and tried to act like my happy usual self , I found Hotaru.

" hey Hotaru!"

"what do you want baka?"

"umm I was wondering… do you have anything that can help me teleport out of somewhere quickly?"

"why?"

"no reason I just really want to have something like that just in case something happens." I said while smiling to her

"fine, here take these." she said and handed me a jar of sweets.

"what. You're not going to ask me for money?" Hotaru just shook her head.

"just think of it as a get well present. I was going to give them to you anyway. All you do is eat one and it will teleport you back to your dorm."

"thanks soooooooo much Hotaru!" I said as I gave her a massive hug and skipped off.

once I skipped off out of sight I slowed my pace and my smile disappeared. This is it. I'm just going to get it over and done with.

When I got to the room, with a sweet in my hand ready, I entered.

As soon as I went in I, Natsume notice me and waved at me with a loving smile.

This is breaking my heart already.

When he came up to me he went to give me a kiss on my forehead, But I ducked away from it because I knew that I would not be able to go through with this if he kissed me.

"what's the matter?" he said with a frown of disappointment on his face.

"well, I need to talk to you." here it goes. Lets just get to the point. I was trying my best to keep a serious face on and not to cry

"we need to break up."

"what!? Why?" He said with tears forming in his eyes, I have never seen him cry before and this was killing me inside.

"well I cant date you anymore.. I don't love you now. You see when I saw Haruto today he talked to me and apologised, saying that he was doing those things to me because he was heart broken and he asked for another chance. I realised that I still love him and I'm giving him another chance." I said bluntly trying not to show any emotions.

"WHAT YOUR LEAVING ME FOR HIM JUST LIKE THAT!? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO YOU?! WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THOUGH!? ALL THOES MOMENT WE SHARED TOGETHER , ALL THOSE MOMENTS YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, WERE YOU JUST MESSING AROUGN WITH MY HEART!? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME ?!"Natsume's stoic shell was breaking and I could he his vulnerable and pleading side. He was crying so much I couldn't bear it, all I wanted to do is hug him and say everything was a lie but if I wanted to keep them all safe I have to do this.

"I'm sorry Natsume." I said as I ate a sweet and teleported to my dorm to lock up the secret door that linked mine and Natsume's room together and after that I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Sorry about the depressing chapter it just had to be…. And as u can see I had this story finished on Sunday I just haven't had to chance to upload it… but since it has been so long since I have updated I made an extra long chapter in hope that you wont hate me , sorry again. Hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who have stuck with me from the beginning you guys are the best.

Please review xx

See ya text time :3 xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey long time so see :D please review telling me what you think as it gives me the motivation to update quicker :D

While I'm here I would really like to say:

R.I.P Cory Monteith , you will be greatly missed :'( I found this out sun 14th morning and I cried for 2 hours! I'm sooo sad I will prob not be able to watch glee without being sad now.

I was going to update sun but I was kind of too depressed, I hope you understand...

* * *

Last chapter:

"We need to break up."

"What!? Why?" He said with tears forming in his eyes, I have never seen him cry before and this was killing me inside.

"Well I can't date you anymore... I don't love you now. You see when I saw Haruto today he talked to me and apologised, saying that he was doing those things to me because he was heartbroken and he asked for another chance. I realised that I still love him and I'm giving him another chance." I said bluntly trying not to show any emotions.

"WHAT YOUR LEAVING ME FOR HIM JUST LIKE THAT!? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO YOU?! WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THOUGH!? ALL THOES MOMENT WE SHARED TOGETHER, ALL THOSE MOMENTS YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, WERE YOU JUST MESSING AROUGN WITH MY HEART!? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?!"Natsume's stoic shell was breaking and I could he his vulnerable and pleading side. He was crying so much I couldn't bear it, all I wanted to do is hug him and say everything was a lie but if I wanted to keep them all safe I have to do this.

"I'm sorry Natsume." I said as I ate a sweet and teleported to my dorm to lock up the secret door that linked mine and Natsume's room together and after I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 8

Milan's P.O.V

I really don't want to go to class today! But I guess I have to otherwise who knows what Haruto will do.

As I was walking down the hallway I spent most of my time thinking of happy things to take my mind off all my troubles and it was actually working until I walked into something hard, more like someone. As I looked up to see who it was and saw that it was the person who I didn't want to see. The person who made my heart break just by looking him. Natsume. The moment I looked into his eyes I could only see sadness.

"Mikan!" oh great Haruto. Time for lovey-dovey mode. I gave Natsume an apologetic look and then turned to skip happily over to Haruto and planted a kiss on his cheek. This made me sick inside, especially knowing that Natsume was watching the whole thing.

Just as I was about to pull away from Haruto he grabbed me and said,

"is that all I'm going to get?" and before I could react he planted a kiss on my lips which lasted for a 1 minute and just as I was thinking the kiss was over I felt is slimy tongue slip in my mouth. Kill me now!

I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Natsume was tearing up while sending daggers to Haruto which he also noticed.

"Aww is Natsume jealous? Too bad… she's mine now. Isn't that right Mikan?" he said with a smirk while snaking his arm round my waist.

"Yep I belong to you only, my love." I said in a monotone voice and tried my best to look happy but failed miserably. Natsume obviously noticed this and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and gave him a pleading look.

He knows that I'm faking it! What am I going to do know! What if Haruto realised. I panicked and turned to kiss Haruto full on the lips, both boys looked shocked me this but Natsume was the only one who looked sad at the time and with that he walked away.

Haruto gripped my hand and whispered in my ear "time for the show to begin." his words caused my stomach to sink but I tried my best to look happy as we walked into the class room.

Normal P.O.V

"Ummm can I sit next to Haruto today please?" Mikan asked the teacher with a sad look on his face.

"But why Mikan? I may be a teacher but I'm not blind to see that you and Natsume are dating."

"Umm well you see, I'm dating Haruto now." Mikan said as she tried to stop the tears from falling down her eyes.

"Fine, do what you want to."

"Thank you." Mikan bowed at her teacher and walked over to a grinning Haruto.

She felt sick to her stomach as she walked past a sad looking Natsume. No matter how hard she tried to ignore everyone's comments about how she was a horrible person for dumping Natsume and how they are kind of happy that Natsume is now single, but no matter how much she tried she could not help but feel an pang of jealously in her heart because she knew that Natsume was no longer hers. Their love was over.

Mikan walked over and sat next to Haruto. His arms draped round Mikan's shoulder and he have her a kiss full on the lips. The only thing that could be heard in the classroom was the gasps of disgust and many whispers of unpleasant things about Mikan.

"Can you two please save your affections for after class, as the class has just started?" The teacher said as an order.

"Sorry sir, I just couldn't help myself." Haruto said as he grinned at Mikan, causing all of the colour to drain from Mikan's face.

Mikan stayed silent for the whole of the lesson and tried to avoid all eye contact from everyone.

As soon as class was over Mikan took Haruto's hand and dragged him to her favourite sakura tree because she knew that she would get some privacy.

"How long do we have to keep this up Haruto? How long do I have to wait till I get my life back!" Mikan shouted at him

"We will keep this up until you do something for me." Haruto said with a smirk

"w-w-what do you want me to do?" Mikan asked, shaking as she was scared of what he would say.

"Oh you know what I want. I want the thing that I have been trying to get ever since we were in the alleyway." Haruto said as his smirk got wider and took a step closer to Mikan.

"N-n-no I can't. I have been saving that for the person I love! Not someone like you!" Mikan shouted desperately.

"You mean Natsume?" Mikan just nodded in reply.

"Please Haruto. Please give me my life back. You should find your own love and live your own life." Mikan said as she took a step backwards but found herself trapped between Haruto and the tree trunk.

"But why would I do that Mikan, when I'm having so much fun already." Haruto whispered with his face so close to Mikan's their nose was touching.

"P-p-please Haruto." Mikan begged one last time before harshly kissing Mikan on the lips which lasted for about one minute.

After the kiss Haruto licked his lips and said,

"You know what I want Mikan." Then he walked of while Mikan ran the opposite way to her dorm so she could brush her teeth for five minutes.

However unknown to Mikan and Haruto that two identical boys were up in the sakura tree and saw everything.

Inside the club room

"Come on Natsume, I know you are sad but please try to act happy as the customers are arriving soon." Tamaki said with sympathy.

"I'm not going to act happy so if you don't like it then I will be leaving." With that Natsume stood up and was about to walk out of the door until he was greeted by twins bursting through the door and running right into him causing the three of them to fall to the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get of me now." Natsume snarled

"Sorry!" the twins said in unison.

"Why are you two so out of breath?" Tamaki asked

"Haruto…Mikan….. Tree… lie… forcing…. Her" Hiker said out of breath as he was trying to explain.

"I can't understand what you are saying. What is this about Mikan?" Natsume said in a concerned voice.

"You are so slow Natsume! Can't you tell!?" Hikaru said as he was getting impatient.

"SHE IS STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU IDIOT!" the twins shouted in unison.

* * *

Sorry I have had half of this chapter already and how it's a short one however I guess I just haven't had the motivation to carry on writing. So please review telling me what you think of it so far or inbox be on how I can improve.

See ya next time xxx :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back :D! Sorry collage has been really hectic recently but now I'm back and ready to write and yes I changed my name because I felt like this one was better XD xxxx warning: for those people who may be sensitive this chapter has mild intimate contact, I haven't changed it to an M because I don't think it needs to be, but some people can be sensitive about that type of thing. So if it bothers anyone and at any point you want me to change the rating then just let me know :D

Last chapter recap

"Why are you two so out of breath?" Tamaki asked

"Haruto…Mikan….. Tree… lie… forcing…. Her" Hikaru said out of breath as he was trying to explain.

"I can't understand what you are saying. What is this about Mikan?" Natsume said in a concerned voice.

"You are so slow Natsume! Can't you tell!?" Hikaru said as he was getting impatient.

"SHE IS STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU IDIOT!" the twins shouted in unison.

* * *

Chapter 9

There Natsume was standing there, frozen, stunned and most of all confused.

"Are you guys trying to mess with my head?!" Natsume snarled.

The twins were a little bit scared by his attitude but they were too annoyed with him to let their fear show.

"God you are so frustrating! If you paid attention to Mikan enough you could see the terror and sadness in her eyes when she is with Haruto!" Hikaru shouted at him in frustration.

"They are right you know Natsume, everyone can see it apart from you." Honey said as he was swinging his legs on his chair and playing with his toy bunny.

"No one asked for you opinion bunny boy… your to young to know about this type of stuff anyway." Natsume growled.

"Honey is actually older then you." Kyoya said as he popped up from behind him which caused Natsume to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL! Don't jump up on me like that… and there is no way I am going to believe he is older than me!" he said while pointing at honey, who just had a cute little grin on his face.

"Oh but its true little one, it's just such a shame that no one can see him for the age he actually is. No one can ever see him like they see me, the prince of Ouran." Tamaki said as he also jumped up from behind Natsume and started twirling around.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Will you quit jumping up on me? And you over there!" Natsume said pointing at Tamaki.

"Yes what would you like my little munchkin." Tamaki said as he spun over to Natsume and rested an arm on his shoulder.

"You remind me of a really girly teacher I had in my old school, who everyone though was gay?" Natsume asked, which caused Tamaki to freeze.

At that moment Haruhi walked in.

"Umm why is Tamaki eroding away?" Haruhi asked

"i-i-im not g-g-gay" Tamaki snivelled as he eroded.

"I guess Natsume is still trying to get used to everyone." Haruhi whispered to Ruka who was just standing there with a cup of tea in his hand while stunned and speechless with what's going on.

"Umm y-yer… how long did it take for you to get used to them all."

"I haven't." Haruhi moaned and walked off to get the place sorted for the customers who are arriving shortly. Haruhi's reply caused a sweat drop to appear on Ruka's face.

"Umm guys can we stay on subject please." Kaoru said

"Sadly there is nothing I can do anyway, I can't even get near her." Natsume said in defeat

"Don't give up yet, she has to arrive to the host club anyway otherwise she would be in trouble with the school if she didn't." Haruhi said as she gave Natsume a reassuring nudge with her elbow, in which Natsume replied with a weak smile.

And as if on cue Mikan walked in with her head down trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"W-w-well I'm here, w-what do you w-want me to do." Mikan stuttered in a sad tone.

"Mikan please talk to me, I-" Natsume was interrupted by a certain someone who walked in behind Mikan. Someone who no one wanted to see. That someone was Haruto.

"Hey guys, looks like you will be taking my (emphasis on my) Mikan away from me for a while. I am warning you now, if any of you touch her you are dead!" he said in a scary tone, which sent chills down everyone's spine, and walked out.

"What a creep!" said the twins in unison

"You've got that right." All the other host club members said.

"Mikan please talk to me" Natsume said in a pleading voice as he grabbed onto Mikan's arms, which Mikan instantly pulled way.

"I'm sorry Natsume I can't deal with this at the moment but please remember…" at this point she went up to his ear and whispered in his ear, so no one else could hear, "you were my first and only love and I miss you every day, but I cant be with you at the moment as it is too dangerous for the both of us." And with that she apologise to the host club members and ran out in tears.

Natsume was about to run after when he was stopped by Tamaki. "I'm sorry Natsume, I'm sure you really want to go after her but I think she needs space to sort herself out." In which Natsume replayed with a nod and sat in his seat.

When he sat in his seat he knew that the torture of idiotic fan girl were coming. Luckily his friend Ruka sat, with his pet rabbit, next to him so they could deal with the girls together.

"It's time!" the twins said as the doors opened, revealing about 30 girls.

"Welcome to the host-" Tamaki was soon interrupted when he was knocked over by the girls, who ran straight towards Natsume and Ruka.

"The poor things look terrified." Haruhi said in a sympathetic voice to the twins.

"Yer you right, but the boss doesn't seem to be doing good either." Hikaru said pointing behind him with his thumb toward Tamaki, who was curled up on the floor whimpering.

"Th-th-they took my customers away from m-me." Tamaki said to himself

"Trust me boss, they did not do it on purpose." Kaoru said as they all looked at the two new terrified host, which caused them all to sweat drop.

The only thing that could her heard were the girls giggling excitably and saying

"Aww look how cute and handsome those two are."

"The blond one holding the rabbit reminds me of an older looking honey."

"The blond one looks like a prince."

"Yes he does but I think I prefer the raven haired one he looks so cool and mysterious."

"No way! The prince is better"

And that was when the arguments began, the girls were split into two groups, the Ruka fans and the Natsume fans.

The girls continued to argue for an hour. In that hour the twins managed to get the traumatized pair and help they escape to the gardens.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gardens, Mikan's P.O.V

Haruto was forcing me onto his lap.

"P-p-please don't touch me there!... or there either!" I begged him and begged him but it was hopeless. He kept of sucking my neck and touching me in places that no one should touch me, not unless I loved the person with all my heart.

"Oh come on its not like you have anything to protect anymore." He said with a chuckle

He was right as I was no longer a virgin, I lost it the way that everyone would dread to lose it. Rape.

That was when I realised that there was no point me fighting anymore, my dignity was gone, so I just sat there still and silent while I waited for it to be over.

Suddenly we herd footsteps coming towards us.

Haruto aggressively put his hand around my mouth and dragged me round to the other side of the tree.

"Keep your mouth shut because if they find out we are here you will be in trouble." He hissed in my ear as he started to undress me while running his slimy tongue down my neck, and all I could do is cry silently.

* * *

The garden Natsume's P.O.V

We were all out of breath as we managed to escape from those crazy fan girls who were never this bad in Gakuen Alice.

"Thanks…are those girls always like that?!" I asked the twins

"Well yes and no… they are all quite crazy and excitable but they have never gotten that bad, sorry about that." The twins said, chuckling while rubbing the back of their heads.

"Why do you always say everything together, are you two always together too?" Ruka asked, which truthfully I was interested in the twins past too.

"Ahaha well you see-" one of the twins, I can't tell which one, started to explain about their past however I was too distracted by Ruka. He was leaning on a huge tree, with a confused expression on his face, and was looking around like he was searching for something.

"Hey Ruka! Are you ok?" I asked, the twins became silent and looked and Ruka too.

"Ummm yer I'm ok. I heard this noise, but before I could figure out where it came from it stopped." Ruka explained.

"What kind of noise?" the twins and I said in unison.

"Ummm I guess it sounded like rustling and very quietly I swear I could hear a bit of cry-" Ruka suddenly stopped and the twins, who by now were next to Ruka, looked surprised.

"What's up with you guys?" I questioned, because by their expression I felt like I should be worried.

"I heard a yelp from behind the tr-"they said as they went round the tree. Although they were cut short when they got to the other side of the tree.

All three of them went pale in the face and started trembling.

"what's the matter you gu-" I was soon cut short as I got to where they were standing as I to went pale and was trembling. I couldn't move my body at all.

What I saw before me was a sight I wish I would never see…

Ahaha sorry about the cliff hanger, I guess you will need to review telling me what you think if you want to find out what happens next XD xxx

See ya next time :3 xxx


End file.
